The Room of Hidden Things
by pepper66
Summary: Have you ever been curious about how all the objects in that room arrived there? The people who used the room and why they needed to hide them? come on, you've wondered.


**Hi everyone! For this story I am operating on the assumption that Hogwarts was founded about 700 A.D. and that the school at some point taught alchemy. I may or may not put up another chapter, but if I do, I want you to write and give me an idea. It could be a character that needed to hide something or something you imagine to be in the room or a phrase you want me to include(please try to keep it rated T). So enough about that, begin the story!**

**DELACY COLLIERSON**

**DECEMBER 18****TH****, 1344**

**THE 5 LEGGED THING IN THE CAGE.**

Delacy Collierson was a seventh year Ravenclaw taking her N.E.W.T.s in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions and Alchemy. Alchemy was by far her favorite subject and the field she wanted to pursue when she left school. As she was an exceptional alchemist, it was a little unfortunate that she was in the same class as Nicholas-about-to-invent-the-bloody-philosopher's-stone Flamel. Yes, that's how she thought of him, and she had every right to be jealous.

There was one part of alchemy, however, that she excelled in where even Nicholas-look-at-me-I'm-so-much-better-than-everyone-else Flamel floundered. Her specialty was making chimeras. Her latest project pet was a fish-bird amalgamation capable of actually flying for short distances. She had loved it, called it Fergal (where before he was just specimen 19 and 20 respectively) and set up a number of fish bowls at varying heights around her room so Fergal could fly around. She thought it was enchanting. Her roommates on the other hand were less than pleased.

This time though, she was trying something that had never been attempted before. She was going to try to combine a magical creature and a non-magical creature. That would certainly show Nicholas-look-at-me-and-my-hyphens Flamel. She had set up shop and was working in an empty classroom on the seventh floor, since the work she was doing was quite illegal without the paperwork she didn't have.

She stepped back from her circle to admire the circle she had drawn in chalk on the floor. She knew everything had to be just so for this to work, so she had double and triple checked every rune, line and pentagram in her work. As she was now satisfied as she'd ever be with the quality of her work, she grabbed the two cages that contained her test subjects (a hinkypunk growling at her and a rat snoozing oblivious to the fate about to befall it) and placed them in the center of her circle.

She stepped back from the circle, checked everything one more time and began the ritual. She was nearly in the all clear when something devastating happened. The rat sneezed. This wouldn't have been such a big deal if it hadn't smudged one of the circle's main power lines. But it did. So the result of this was that a flash of purple light engulfed the two cages, and when in faded, the two creatures were defiantly combined, but also very dead.

Delacy then did what any responsible seventeen year old would have done in her position. She panicked, grabbed the cage and ran down the corridor in search of somewhere to hide the evidence.

After calming down a little bit and a walk up and down the corridor, she decided that the best thing to do about this (if not the most responsible) was to get rid of the evidence and forget that this had ever happened. The best way to do this was, she reasoned, to put it somewhere no one would ever think to look. She would seal the evidence in a wall.

As this thought struck her, she turned to face the wall. She looked at the tapestry and grimaced, as much as she hated it, she doubted that she could repair it if anything went wrong. She turned to face the blank stretch of wall opposite. She screeched some runes on the wall with the intention of opening a hole, but as she triple checked everything, walking past it for a third time, a door opened up in the wall. As she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she opened the door and ducked inside.

She stared around the room in awe, It was at least three times as big as her common room and three or four times tall. It was filled with objects that she couldn't imagine that anyone had any use for. Regardless, she ran through the alleys and teetering piles of stuff that had collected in the room until she found an old cupboard, teetering dangerously to one side and covered with dust. She wrenched the door open, righted the cupboard and stuffed the cage inside.

She carefully closed the door, and was tempted to set it on fire, but reasoned that a column of smoke emanating from a section of empty wall would look a little bit suspicious. She glanced at her watch while she was leaving and realized that it was nearly curfew. She hurried out of the room, never to find or look for the room of hidden things again.


End file.
